New Beginnings
by MorriganVanHellsing
Summary: Mafiatale AU, mostly OC centric, End pairings may be OC x OC, Sans x OC, Toriel x OC. Summary inside, don't like don't read.


**New Beginnings**

 **Summary:** **With the barriar broken monsters have been flooding to the surface, looking for new homes. Unfortunately this newfound freedom does ot come without a price, racism and hate towards monsters runs deep to this very day. This haterid led many monsters to a life of crime and violence, this feud between many humans and monsters split the country into multiple 'territories' owned by either monsters who hated humans (blue sectors), humans who hated monsters (red sectors) or humans and monsters who just wanted peace (grey sectors). Unfortunately, there are only four grey sectors within the whole country. There are only six large 'territories'; a blue sector, a red sector and the four grey sectors. The blue sector is owned by Asgore Dreemur-a monster who still hates the humans for killing his only child, the red sector is ownd by Linda Hughs-a human who hates monsters because she believes in rich, white human superiority and the grey sectors are owned by an odd group of friends-the twin siblings Kokoro and Koharu Shizuki, Christina Lupine and Emyr Ishtar. The four grey territories are neighbors to each other (imagine a rough square shape), where they all meet stands a large apartment block where the four territory bosses live.** **I do not own Undertale or the AU(s) mentioned in this fic, I would also like to point out that I will also be referencing Blood Lad, Harry Potter, Fantastic Beasts and where to find them and (possibly) other AU's-all of which I DON'T own. I DO however own my OC's and the plot.**

There was a full moon hanging in the sky and a chilly winter breeze rustled through the grass and leaves, four shadows darted through the long grass. Three of the shadows raced each other through the thick foilage surrounding the large apartment block (the fourth was flying just above them) until they came to a large clearing illuminated by the moonlight: the first shadow was that of a large grey wolf with piercing amber eyes, the second was a skeletal black horse with bat like wings, white eyes, horns and a beak full of razor sharp teeth, the third was a cross between a horse, a lion and an eagle with grey fur, grey feathery wings, an eagle's beak and the front legs of a lion, the fourth (the one that was flying) was a golden and cream-white eagle like bird with three pairs of wings, two feathered tails and intelligent yellow eyes. A werewolf, a thestral, a hippogriff and a thunderbird.

Looking up the four noticed the sun beginning to rise, nodding to the other three the thunderbird increased its speed. The thunderbird began to fly upwards before circling once and swooping down, snatching the wolf up in its claws gently as to avoid turning the wolf into a wolf kebab. The thestral and the hippogriff seemed to get the message and launched themselves off the ground and into the air, following after the much larger thunderbird. The thunerbird swooped onto the top balcony of the apartment block and let go of the wolf before perching on the railing, the thestral and hippogriff landing either side of the thunderbird but on the balcony-not the railing.

As the moon slipped out of the sky and the sun arose, the wolf collapsed onto the ground in pain; fur shortened until it almost disappeared completely everywhere except the head where it formed dark brown-black hair with red tips, claws shortened into nails, paws reverting to hands and feet, limbs stretching out painfully, muzzle shortening to a flat(ish) face and muscle, skin and bone tearing apart and re-attaching to form a body. A human body. The thunderbird gracefully leapt off of its perch and landed next to the unconcious human, wrapping a large wing around the human's prone form to keep them warm.

The thestral walked foreward and seemed to blur out of focus, its form also shifting to that of a human. Dark red hair fell down to her shoulders but only the left side as the right was almost completely shaved off, slit red eyes flickered in a black jacket, red shirt, black jeans, dark brown combat boots, grey scarf and grey beanie, the thestral/human sprinted across the balcony and disappeared into the apartment, reappearing a few seconds later with a bundle of clothes for the wolf/human. The thunderbird removed the wing from the now semi-conscious wolf/human, instead one of the longer tail feathers took its place. Weak bolts of electricity jumped from the tail feather and struck the wolf/human, shocking her and forcing her to wake up.

"Owowowowowowowowowo! Sonovabitch, what the hell was that for?!" The wolf/human asked angrily as her hair poofed up into an afro, the thunderbird seemed to smirk and shrugged its wings. The hippogriff and the thunderbird both blurred out of focus, this time only the hippogriff had a human form. Short blond hair with grey and white streaks fell in messy curls around his face, soft grey blue eyes blinked out sunlight before a tan hand covered them, a dark red dusted his cheeks as he turned around. Dressed in a grey blazer, white dress shirt, grey tie, black pants and black leather shoes he shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously, occasionally glancing at the thunderbird human. Speaking of, as the thunderbird/human blurred back into focus you could tell that something was off. True she had a human figure but still had the feathers, wings, tails and clawed bird legs. The thunderbird/human's skin wasn't tan but wasn't pale either and only stretched across her face, ears, neck, shoulders and fore-arms-the rest was covered in golden and cream-white feathers, her yellow eyes now had dark blue flecks to them but still held the slit pupil, short copper blond hair fell to her ears and was cropped shorter at the back of her neck, a longer fringe covered her left eye and ended at her cheekbone. She was only dressed in a pair of baggy black pants and white chest wrappings. ( **Hey, its awkward enough trying to put on a shirt over a single pair of wings, it obviously aint gonna work with three pairs is it?** )

"Still can't fully reverse your animagus Kokoro?" thestral/human asked, Kokoro shook her head in response. **"Na** h, I **gue** ss it **d** i **d** n't **work ag** ai **n** thi **s ti** m **e K** oh **ar** u." Kokorosighed as she pulled out a piece of wood from one of her pockets, as she held the wood over her head her features began to change; she still had blond hair but her eyes were now a dark blue, her tail, wings, taloned bird legs and feathers had all disappeared and were now replaced with human arms, skin and human legs. Lowering the piece of wood Kokoro smiled. "Oh how I love glamours." She grinned impishly before turning bact to the wolf/human, who lookws just about ready to scream. Kokoro smirked once more. "Whelp, I've gotta go check up on the wards placed around our territories, you know where to find me if you need me!" she said in a jolly manner before disappearing in a sharp crack. "Hey Christina, you alright?" Koharu asked the wolf/human. "I will be, y'all know what I'm like. Hey Emyr, did you get any new 'jobs' lately?" Emyr shook her head. "Nah, s'been quiet lately. Hey Koharu what about you and Kokoro, you get any new 'jobs'?" Emyr asked, Koharu shrugged. "Yea I got a few, more like chores though. I don't know about Kokoro though, she's been updating the wards after what happened last time. We don't exactly want another power hungry prick wanting to take over the grey sectors." Koharu's tone was calm and serious, a faraway look in his eyes.

A sharp crack echoed through the early morning air, surprising the three occupants of the apartment balcony. "Oh yea, I almost forgot. I recently developed these, they're maps keyed to the wards. These maps show you where people are, who is within the wards, where they're heading, their race, names of streets and shops, even the hidden passageways and buildings. I took the idea from the Marauder's map from that Hogwash" "Hogwarts" "Yea whatever, _Hogwarts_ place you went to Emyr. Anyways, these maps are keyed to our magical signatures so no-one but us can use them, they can tell who people are and what race they are by their magical signatures and types. For example, a monster's magical signature is stronger than that of a human but it is also purer. This factor allows them to use magic without a medium unlike us witches and wizards who need a medium in order to use magic. If someone from outside the wards manages to get inside the wards three question marks will appear in red instead of a name. Now another feature of the map is that you can locate a specific area within the wards by saying either whose sector, which street, city name etc. You can also locate specific people though you need to know their names to do this. I made enough for one each sooo..." Kokoro trailed off as she handed Koharu, Christina and Emyr a map each, enjoying the gobsmacked looks she got from them. "H how the bloody hell did you do this?" Emyr asked, breaking the silence. "Mmmagic." Kokoro replied lazily, causing her friends to facefault. Laughing Kokoro disappeared again in a crack, signalling that she had left to continue checking on the wards.


End file.
